wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Split In Two
Introduction This takes place shortly after the events of TBN, when the SkyWings have ceased in celebrating the end of the SandWing War and gone back to fighting about their own queen. It shows the point of view of a SkyWing commander who reunites with an old friend in the worst possible way. Story Shadows reflected across the blue-grey sky, showing a possibility of rain later. A lone SkyWing soared through the cloud-covered sky, being tossed around by the wind. Beryl, a noble of the Sky Kingdom, was out scouting for Princess- no, QUEEN Ruby. And the entire Kingdom was in turmoil over it. Frankly, she didn't care so much and she didn't want to loose her title as high commander over something like a Queen being replaced. Another strong gust of wind threatened to carry her away, but she toughed through. This looks like the spot... Beryl thought, lowering herself towards the base of a mountain range. It looked like a boring old mineshaft at first, but she remembered the spot well. How could anyone forget something like capturing the Dragonet of Destiny? It was rumored that Scarlet's followers resided somewhere in the old cave, and she'd been sent to confirm it, obviously, she was the most skilled strategist and most powerful SkyWing in the Kingdom of corse. She stalker cautiously through the entrance when she felt something sharp and weblike catch on her face. Her roar echoed through the valley as she tried to pull the thin, barbed wire off her face. Blood trickled into her eyes as she yanked at the net. She felt a mesh drop down around her, talons yanked her, metal clamped around her. She roared, sending out a volley of fire, turning herself blasting fire at every sound she heard and collapsing to the floor. Her throat was sore and dry, her face hurt, and she was overall completely TRAPPED and HELPLESS. Beryl had been a prisoner for about an hour before anything eventful at all happened. These FANTASTIC dragons had decided to torture her with boredom, seeing how they'd not only blinded and gagged her, but also taken the liberty of stuffing her ears so she couldn't hear anything. No interrogation, no torture, just an entire hour as a chandelier. FINALLY someone removed the stuff from her ears and the gag. "WHO ARE YOU!? WHAT AM I DOING HERE!? LET ME DOWN!" she screamed. An amused chuckle sounded. AMUSED? Who did this dragon think they WERE? "Haven't lost your spirit, eh Beryl?" Okay, yeah, she knew who they were now. "Cardinal you have three seconds to take me down or I bring an entire army to burn this place to the ground." That absolute idiot literally just dropped her off the ceiling. "Sorry we had to meet again like this." Beryl felt her blindfold drop off and the nets loosened. She stared straight forward at the gorgeous, bright scarlet dragon in front of her. Her scales had started to loose their shine from the last time she'd seen her, her stance was a lot more tightened and nervous, and her eyes were heartbreakingly dull. "This is indeed not quite ideal." Beryl muttered, getting a small laugh out of Cardinal. Beryl noticed the ropes and clamps were still being taken off her. She turned around. A little dark russet dragonet, maybe 2 years old, was scurrying around her, unweaving the complicated trap she'd been stuck in. "Oh, that's Crow." Cardinal exclaimed, "Forgot to tell you about that. His mother was one of Scarlet's guards, but she got killed when the dragonets were escaping. I decided to take him in, isn't he adorable? Crow, sweetie, you can leave now." The dragonet nodded and raced out of the room, the little clicks of his claws on stone echoing as he left. "You always were a sucker for dragonets." Beryl sighed, stretching her wings a little. Cardinal looked up at her with a faint grin, reinforced more by bittersweet memory than actual happiness. "What happened to us?" she finally said. "We started rivals, then friends, then whatever years 10 through 20 were, now we're back where we started again. Rivals. This time not for something stupid like the general's favorite, now we're on the opposite sides of a full blown civil-war." Beryl tried to keep a straight face. "It's just circumstance." she choked out, "N-not like anything would've worked before. We knew...we always knew, one way or another...it'd be over." "But did it have to be like this?" The two stared at each other for a while. "Do you-do you think maybe you could join me?" Cardinal asked, a little defeated hope edging into her voice. Beryl shook her head. It'll never work. Cardinal sighed. "Okay then, here's the deal, 'Commander'. I'm going to give you a free pass out of this place. I'm going to take you out for fresh air and you're going to fly back, tell Ruby whatever you want, and let this be over." "That's it? You'll just let me go? No conditions?" "One condition, actually." Cardinal snarled, "You stay away from here, you never come back, we disappear from each other's lives forever." Silence. "WHAT?" Beryl yelped. "You said it yourself, it couldn't work, it's OVER." Cardinal growled. It hurt way more coming from her. "N-no, maybe, maybe I could stay here as a prisoner. Or maybe a new recruit. I never liked Ruby that much! This could-" "GET OUT!" Cardinal spat, tears in her eyes. Beryl backed up, her throat tightening. She turned around and darted from the cave, smashing into any dragon who got in her way. Fresh air and rain hit her snout as she flew into the air. Goodbye Cardinal Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)